


Spring Cleaning

by Seattlesweetie113



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:10:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seattlesweetie113/pseuds/Seattlesweetie113
Summary: Part of Vicley Prompt Ideas by Madnephelite.#4: Vic finds pictures of Ripley’s ex-wives.and They look nothing like her.





	Spring Cleaning

**Author's Note:**

> Just a prompt idea that I thought would be fun to write. It’s short and filled with fluff. Enjoy!

Spring cleaning. 

Vic loved and hated it, all the same. 

It had been just over a year since the speed dating fiasco and she and Lucas had moved in together a little under 2 months ago. They started seeing each other casually after speeding dating. Coffee dates here and there, sleepovers sprinkled in. Then somehow casual quickly evolved into spending days on end at each other’s places. Once they officially told her team and HR they were seeing each other it was full speed ahead for them. They quickly dove into a pretty serious relationship. She met his family, he met some of hers. They’d spent holidays together. Yet somehow despite how quick it was, neither of them felt that they weren’t ready for it. They both knew what they wanted, and that was simply each other. Everything just became so comfortable and so routine, it was their new normal. 

He had convinced her to move into his place since her lease was ending and he had plenty of space. He lived in a cute, recently renovated craftsmen style home in a nice neighborhood, not far from 19 actually. So it made getting to work easy. And Vic didn’t want to jump the gun here considering they have only been together for about a year but, his house was a pretty good size and she could definitely picture little baby Lucas’ running around in this house. But they’d have to do some reorganizing and cleaning to make it less bachelor before that can happen. 

So that brings us to this morning. 

They had been sitting at breakfast that morning discussing how they needed to clean the house and get rid of the unnecessary clutter. 

Victoria likes to think that she’s a relatively organized and clean person. She doesn’t hold on to things she doesn’t need. She hates clutter. 

Lucas on the other hand, is essentially a hoarder. Which he denies, but Vic knows he secretly is. 

It’s crazy honestly, he keeps everything. He keeps old newspapers, he keeps all of his old sneakers and shoes, old clothes, books he never reads, it’s all in his house. 

Don’t get her wrong, his house isn’t messy. It’s not. Except for the fact that he leaves his dirty clothes laying around but besides that he kept it relatively tidy for being a bachelor. But there’s definitely clutter. And definitely things that can go. 

So she had tried to convince him at breakfast to get rid of stuff. 

“Lucas, do you know what today is” she asked him in a sing song voice with a smirk on her face. She knew he’d panic a little thinking he forgot something important. 

And he did. It was almost adorable to her to watch the look of panic flash over his face before he sighed a deep breath realizing he wasn’t forgetting anything. 

“Should I?” He asked a little apprehensively. He was a little nervous by the weird look on her face. It was almost like she was planning something and Vic planning was never good. 

“It’s spring cleaning day!” she announced, sounding like a little kid on Christmas. 

He couldn’t stop himself from rolling his eyes. Leave it to Victoria to be this excited about cleaning. But it’s those weird fascinations she has that are one of the reasons why he loves her so much. 

He puts his coffee mug down and pretends to study her, before grinning.

“Hmmm so essentially what you’re trying to tell me is that you’re gonna throw away all of the stuff you don’t need and leave all of mine alone?” He tried, with a signature Ripley smile. 

“Ooh no mister” she said getting up from the table and walking over to his side. “This is a team effort, so if I get rid of stuff, you get rid of stuff” she said placing her hands on his shoulder before leaning down and grabbing a kiss. She then grabbed their empty plates and brought them to the sink to clean. 

“Okay however none of my stuff is just “stuff” though. Some of its sentimental” He sighed. And it was. Some of it. 

Vic snickered. “Oh yeah? You mean the 10 pairs of old, smelly running shoes in the closet by the front door? Those are sentimental?” 

“Exactly!” He laughed and then stopped at her pointed glare. 

But she did have a point. He guesses he doesn’t really need those anymore. He finally gave in to her idea. “Okay, I’ll take a look at some of my stuff and see which ones I can bare to part with” sounding dramatic. 

She looked over her shoulder and smiled at him, before turning back to the dishes. “Thank you. See, it won’t be that bad I promise” 

“Oh it will be” he started, watching her grab a towel to dry a dish. He loved watching her move around his house with ease ever since she moved in. It was like she always lived here. He also loved being able to just simply look at her all the time. Not in a creepy way of course, but in a lovingly way. She was so beautiful and she basically had him wrapped around her finger. She could ask him to do anything, including spring cleaning, which she thought was fun but he hated. And he would still do it. 

But definitely not before having his own fun first, he thought, before making his way over to her. 

“But first, I can think of a few other things we can do that are also a team effort that will warm us up a little for spring cleaning” he said, before sneaking up behind her and carrying her bridal style out of the kitchen and towards their bedroom upstairs. 

“Lucas!” She shouted and giggled. “This was not part of the plan for spring cleaning day!” She playfully scolded him. But in reality she loved where this was going.

“Your plans are never that fun anyway. I’m adding some spice into your life” he said before not so romantically plopping her down on the bed and crawling over her. She grinned at the use of her word. 

“Oh you definitely added the spice” she smirked up at him and bit her lip. He smiled a megawatt smile at her before his lips came crashing down on hers, and they spent the next hour “warming up” for spring cleaning. 

————

That all leads to now. 

Lucas had finally gotten out of bed to go and start cleaning. It only took a couple of playful shoves and a promise to reward him if he did a good job cleaning. She rolled her eyes playfully to herself. He might be the chief, but it’s like living with a big man child sometimes, she swears. 

She gave herself the task of decluttering upstairs. Luke had 3 bedroom upstairs, the master, a guest bedroom that was actually used for guests, and a guest bedroom that was used to house all of his “sentimental” stuff. Books, posters, clothes, camping gear, running gear, photos, it was all in there. Then when Victoria moved in they also shoved all of her extra stuff that didn’t have any space anywhere else, in there. 

Basically, the room was a black hole. 

So Victoria figured if she could at least get that room organized and cleaned out so they could actually use it as a bedroom again, she’d successfully feed her spring cleaning high. 

It was a pretty warm day outside, so she decided to open the windows in the room and let some fresh air and sunlight in. She put some music on from her phone and tied her hair up in a messy bun and set to cleaning the room. She was definitely in her element. 

She had grabbed two storage bins and decided she would put everything that was worth keeping in one and all the other clutter that they were gonna donate or get rid of in the other. She had a pretty good system going until she reached the set of drawers in the corner of the room. 

She had gone through the top two drawers and found some of Lucas’ old documents and newspapers that he was saving along with some photos of when he was younger. 

He was a pretty cute kid, she couldn’t lie. In one of the photos she could see his perfect blonde curls, huge smile on his face. Just high off life. She looks at the photo some more and wonders if their kids would be the same way. She has a small smile on her face as she holds the photo. She decides to keep that one so she puts it in her back pocket of her jeans and keeps cleaning the drawers. 

The third drawer is a little stuck so she has to use a little force to open it but she eventually gets it open, and when she does her smile fades. The first thing she sees are what appear to be legal documents and then she looks closer and realizes they’re his divorce papers from Eva. She suddenly feels guilty looking at them so she puts them down to the side and keeps going through the drawer. 

Beneath those papers was a picture frame wrapped in bubble wrap. She turned around to make sure he wasn’t around, feeling really guilty now, but she was curious. No harm, no foul right?. So she opened the wrap and looked down at the picture. The glass had been cracked but not enough that you couldn’t see the picture. It was a picture of a younger Lucas holding a woman around the waist, both wearing bathing suits, he was laughing and she had a smile on her face. She was tall, blonde and had almost the same blue eyes as him. She was skinny yet toned, must work out because she had a great body. She was beautiful. It looked like they were on a beach somewhere tropical, because there was crystal clear water and palm trees in the background. 

Vic couldn’t help the tingle of jealousy that bubbled up. She assumed this was his ex, Eva, but even so, whoever this woman was, she held a special place at one time in Lucas’ heart. And that made Victoria’s heart hurt a little. She knew from the details Lucas shared with her that Eva cheated on him. A long time ago at that, so she knows he doesn’t feel anything for her anymore, but she still can’t fight the feelings she has right now. 

She should stop. She should really just close the drawer and move on. This one obviously had personal things in it that belonged to Lucas which she didn’t want to look through without him knowing. But she really wanted to know what else was in there. After uncovering those, she just couldn’t help herself. 

Underneath the cracked picture frame was a couple more files with legal documents she assumed, and then she came across another photo and a small box. This was an even older photo of Lucas, from his school age days, it was a picture of him and another girl at what appears to be homecoming. She was also blonde, a little shorter and a little curvier than the woman in the other photo, but still beautiful. Then Vic remembered the box that was next to the photo. She carefully opens the box, it was dusty from sitting at the bottom of the drawer. So she carefully wiped the dust off and slowly opened it. Inside the box was a very nice silver watch. It had to be expensive. It looks expensive. But then again Vic doesn’t know anything about watches. 

She rolled the watch over in her hand and smoothed over the back with her thumb when she realized there was an engraving on it.

“My best friend, my love, I choose you always” with his first wife’s initials at the bottom.

Victoria’s heart and head were in all different sorts of places right now. She was sad, a little confused and somewhat jealous of Lucas’ past. She knows she shouldn’t be, that she’s probably overreacting and she’s typically not an emotional person but she’s feeling a lot right now. 

She puts the watch back in the box and sets it down on the floor next to her. She noticed a couple of other things in the drawer but she couldn’t bring herself to look at much more. It was his stuff, she doesn’t know why she’s so bothered by the fact that he still is holding on to it. Then she remembers their conversation in the kitchen earlier. Some of his stuff isn’t just stuff, it’s “sentimental.” She can’t speak for him but is there really that much sentimental value in holding on to things from your exes? 

She then focuses back on the two pictures she saw. Realizing, for the first time that Lucas clearly had a type. And one thing is for sure, Victoria did not fit the parameters of this type. 

Blonde, blue eyes, tall, skinny... white. 

Definitely not Victoria. 

Victoria was curly brown hair, brown eyes, she was sort of tall, sure she was skinny but not like his ex wives, Victoria was in shape but she had curves, and she was obviously not white. So she couldn’t help but think about the obvious differences between them. I mean, did that bother him? Was he settling for her looks? Or worse, for her? I mean why would he still have all of this stuff if he didn’t want to be reminded of his exes- 

Her thoughts were cut short by him. “You can ask me you know?” He said quietly leaning against the doorway. 

He startled the crap out of her. God. He was actually trying not to startle her but he obviously did, she basically stumbled backwards and landed on her butt. 

“Lucas sorry, sorry- I didn’t mean to- I wasn’t..” she was tripping over her words, clearly guilty and nervous that she got caught looking through his obviously personal stuff. 

“It’s okay” he assured her, letting out a chuckle at her looking very much like a kid that got their hand caught in the cookie jar. “You don’t have to apologize Victoria, this is your house now too.” He said looking at her, before joining her on the flooring next to the drawer. “Are you okay?” 

He was asking one because she just fell, and two because she obviously saw what was in the drawer, and he wanted to explain to her why he still had all of it. 

“Yeah” she answered, quickly nodding her head and looking down at her lap playing her fingers. He raised an eye brow at her clearly not convinced, not that she could see but she probably felt it because she then said. “No..” 

“Victoria, The-“ He was cut off by her. 

“Lucas, why do you still have all of this stuff?” She said, finally looking up at him. Her eyes looked hurt, and he definitely owed her an explaination. He sighed before continuing. 

“My first wife, we met in high school. I guess you could say kind of like high school sweethearts. We were stupid, we got married too quickly, before either of us could really explore the world as adults, and eventually a few years later it just kinda fell apart. We were different people then we were in high school” he said grabbing the photo of them at prom and pointing at his wrist in the photo. 

“This watch?” He reached over for the box next to her. Gently opening it and taking the silver watch out. “She gave this to me as an early graduation gift, by then we already agreed to get married after school was out” he was rolling the watch over in his hand, as she quietly sat next to him watching. 

“This isn’t even an expensive watch, honestly I don’t know why I still have it. I guess I just never got around to getting rid of it, so I threw it in the drawer with my other mistakes” He tried to joke, but Vic didn’t laugh. So he continued. 

“The big picture frame wrapped in bubble wrap, that’s me and Eva.” He said softly, sadness laced his tone, that made Vics heart clench a little for him. She could see a look flash through his eyes but she couldn’t quite pin point what it was. 

“We were on a vacation for our anniversary in the Virgin Islands. About two weeks after we got home from the trip, I found her in bed with our real estate agent. We were planning to buy a house together. There was some arguing, some yelling, she through this picture at the wall, then left me. A month later we were divorced.” He said softly. When he was finished speaking, she reached over and grabbed his hand in hers. Silently comforting him. 

“I guess this stuff just kind of held a sentimental value to me at one time” he stated, and she looked up at him at his words. At one time. “Victoria, none of this stuff matters to me anymore. I don’t think I’ve opened this drawer since I put the picture frame in there, god what, like, 9 years ago?” 

She shook her head. She was so stupid for even thinking he was still hung up with his exes. You know sometimes she’s really got to not let her thoughts influence her so much. 

“Besides, have you looked in the bottom drawer yet?” He smiles softly, a hint of excitement in his voice. 

She furrows her eye brows together. She hadn’t looked at the bottom drawer yet. Was she supposed to? 

“Why?” She asked curiously. Eyes narrowing as she looked at him. They were both terrible at surprises so if he was hiding something that was supposed to be a surprise then she was very proud he could keep it a secret for so long.

She opened the drawer, expecting to find something inside but she lifted an eyebrow because the drawer was empty. She was very confused. Until she pulled the drawer out further and sure enough, tucked away in the back corner was a small velvet box. She slowly opened the box and gasped. Oh my god, she thought.   
“Lucas..” she said muffled by her hand over her mouth. Finally she turned around, and saw him down on one knee. 

“Marry me Victoria?” He asked with his signature megawatt smile. “Marry me because the second I saw you that night at speed dating, I knew you were instantly the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen. Marry me because I love everything about you. I love your laugh, I love your smile, I love your lions heart, I love your ability to love with everything you have. Marry me because you secretly love that I’m a hoarder and you enjoy nagging me about it.” She couldn’t help the burst of laughter that fell out, and his smile got bigger she thinks. “Victoria, marry me because I promise to love you and cherish you for the rest of our lives. I have never met anyone like you and I don’t think I ever will. ‘Toria you took a broken man, and showed him that he was capable of having a once in a life time love. You fixed me. And I love you a little more everyday for that. Marry me?” He repeats. His megawatt smile has turned into a shy smile, his cheeks are slightly flushed, and Victoria thinks it might be the cutest thing ever. She pulls him up from his knee and grabs both of his cheeks in her hand. 

“Yes” she says with tears in her eyes. “A thousand times yes” she answers breathlessly as she places a hard kiss on him. This may be one of the most intense kisses they have ever had. His hands are shaking when they pull apart, as he slides the ring on her finger. Perfect fit. It was the most beautiful ring she’d ever seen. It was a round cut diamond ring with a diamond at the center and then small diamonds lining the band. It was simple and it was perfect. 

“I love you Lucas, so much” she told him lovingly with tears in her eyes. 

He grabbed her gently by the waist with one hand and the other came to cup her cheek, running his thumb just below her eye to swipe a tear away. 

“I love you too Victoria. Thank you for making me the happiest hoarder alive” he joked with her and she playfully slapped his shoulder. He pretended to be hurt but she ignored it. 

“Take me to bed, Mr. Ripley” she whispered seductively in his ear, before planting small kisses on his neck. He moaned.

“Your wish is my command, Mrs. Ripley.”   
He says before placing a small kiss on her lips, then lifting her bridal style again and carrying her down the hall to their bedroom. 

She hummed, “I could get used to being called that” she smiled at him, before he unceremoniously drops her on their bed. 

“You better” he said, grinning at her before helping her wiggle out of her jeans, before taking off his own and then pulling his shirt over his head and crawling up the bed to rest on top of her. 

“And you better get used to this” he said placing a small kiss on her lips. “And this” He said placing a small kiss on her collarbone and gently biting down, before slowly moving down her body. “And this” he said placing a kiss in between her breasts, then a kiss on each one, sucking lightly on each nipple before releasing them with a pop. “And this” he whispered, placing a kiss over her belly button. “And this” he said as he placed a kiss right above her panty line. His beard tickling her in the most seductive way. “And this” he says before literally ripping the small lace underwear she was wearing, and placing an open mouth, warm kiss over her center. She arched her back, and moaned his name. 

“So you better get used to all of that because I plan to make love to you like this, for the rest of our lives, Mrs. Ripley” signature smile gracing his lips, as he continued planting kisses on her. 

God she loved this man. 

She was so turned on simply by his words, it was no surprise when he dipped a finger in her she was sopping wet. “Babe, you’re so wet” he said before dipping another finger into her, and another, setting a pace. Vic’s eyes rolled to the back of her head, as the pace got quicker and he start licking her clit. She was gonna cum soon, she knew it. 

“Luc- Lucas, I’m gonna cum. Oh my god yes, I’m gonna cum. Keep going don’t stop” she pleaded. It felt so good she thought she was going to literally die. Her soul was just gonna leave her body and go straight to heaven. 

She felt her legs shaking as she cried out his name, her high coming crashing down all over his fingers. As he let her gently come down off her high, he lapped her up once with a swipe of his tongue. Before crawling up her body and settling over her hips. He wanted to make her cum again, one after the other. So he lined himself up at her entrance, and gently sank inside until he filled her all the way. They both moaned at the sensation. 

He started to set a slow pace, and then gradually got faster, and before she could blink he was slamming hard and fast into her. Hitting her G Spot each time. She thought she was about to combust. No man had ever made her cum like this, so fast after the last one. 

“Lucas” she moaned, he loved hearing his name off her lips. 

“What’s up, Toria? Are you gonna cum for me again baby?” He asked, already feeling her walls clenching around him. And if she didn’t come soon, he’d be screwed, because he’s not sure how much longer he can last because she’s so tight and warm and feels so good.

“Yes, Lucas right there. Harder. Yes, oh my god don’t stop, don’t stop” before grabbing the headboard behind her and screaming out his name. He knew people outside could probably hear but he didn’t care. He felt the familiar sensation of her walls clenching around him, and that’s all it took after a few more thrusts for him to spill his load inside of her. 

They both lay there, spent on top of each other. She can feel him go soft inside of her, and he moves to get off of her but she holds him. She loves having him so close, feeling their bodies connected. Finally, he places a kiss on her lips before pulling out of her and spooning next to her. 

They laid like that quietly for a while before she turned and rested her arm across his chest and her head on top of that. Looking into his deep blue eyes, and the gentle lines of his face. 

“Your exes- they’re beautiful. Both of them.” She said kind of shyly. 

Lucas furrowed his eyebrows at her, confused as to where the conversation was headed. 

“They were” he said slowly, gently tucking a loose curl behind he ear. “But no where near as beautiful as you are” he smiled lovingly at her. She smiled, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. 

“Are you sure?” Vic asked, an apprehensive tone in her voice, looking down at her hands. 

He dipped his head to force her to make eye contact with him. “Victoria, what do you mean? Of course I’m sure” he said reaching for her cheek but she rolled over so that she was laying on her back, facing the ceiling. 

She sighed before saying, “Lucas it’s just that I can help but think that you have a type, and I don’t really fit in with that type.” Brushing away a curl that landed on her face. 

Lucas didn’t know what to say. He never really thought he was the kinda guy that had a type. It just so happened that both his exes sorta looked the same. Did that really mean he had a type?

“Victoria, I don’t have a type. I don’t want you to think that I do. I think it was just a coincidence that both my exes happened to be blonde. I love all women-“ when he saw her eyebrows raise he stopped himself. Wow. This was not coming out right. “I mean I don’t love all women, that’s not what I mean. God this isn’t coming out right at all” he was getting flustered and frustrated. “Victoria, I love you so much. I love your beauty, your kindness, your heart and everything about you. Don’t for one second think that you are not my type. Because you are so much more than I ever thought I’d be worthy of having in a woman. I don’t deserve you but I thank god everyday that I have you. You’re everything to me Victoria, and you’re so damn beautiful.” He said staring into her big chocolate eyes that he loved so much. Victoria was his type. And she always would be. 

Vic had tears in her eyes. “God, I’m sorry. I’m so stupid. I just- I saw the pictures of your ex wives and I couldn’t help but immediately notice the differences between us” she said as she rolled over back towards him. 

“There are a lot of differences between you and my exes. They were both great but there’s a reason they didn’t work out. And there’s a reason why you and I work so well together. Victoria you have so many amazing qualities, babe. And I find new ones everyday” Lucas said after leaning closer and kissing her with so much meaning and passion, Vic thought she would literally combust. 

Hearing that from Lucas just solidified her thoughts. She loved this man. No matter what kind of “sentimental” crap he held on too. 

She rolled up next to him in the bed again, and kissed his cheek. “Thanks for being you. I love you Lucas” stroking her finger softly over his beard. 

“I love you too. Thanks for marrying me, no matter how much of a fool I can be sometimes” he smiled down at her. 

She shook her head and whispered, “yeah well, you’re my fool and I’m yours” and then laid her head on his chest. 

“Well, I guess spring cleaning was a bust” Victoria said sadly. 

“Actually, I filled an entire box of shoes and other stuff that can be thrown out or donated. So I think I did pretty well” he stated proudly. 

Victoria eyed him suspiciously, “how big is the box Lucas?” 

Lucas froze. “It’s a decent size” he tried. 

She just lifted her eyebrow. 

“Alright, I only got rid of one pair” looking and sounding like a little boy that got caught by his mom. 

She laughed and poked him in his side. “That’s what I thought. But I guess you still deserve a reward for trying” 

“Really?” Now it was his turn to look like a little kid on Christmas. 

She rolled her eyes playfully before rolling over and straddling him, “Kiss me, you fool.” And he did. For the rest of the night.

While spring cleaning definitely didn’t work out, they both got some warm ups in for it. Maybe tomorrow they’ll actually clean something.


End file.
